Like a date?
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: He was watching her, carefully deciding when to make his move. She was his partner for crying out loud. Why couldn’t he ask her one simple question? Flack/Angell. I don't think it's T, but I wasn't sure. First story in "Little moments Like That" series.


**A/N This is the first story in the series that includes the story "I loved her first". There is a series, I was going to post them as a collection of one shots, but they are a little long, so I'm posting them individually. They are one shots of Flack/Angell moments. Some are big moments (i.e. first date, first fight, I love you,and engagement)and others are just moments. Each one has a song quote that was the inspiration for the fic!Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The station was quiet. Most people had gone home. However she had stayed to finish paperwork. He was watching her, carefully deciding when to make his move. She was his partner for crying out loud. Why couldn't he ask her one simple question? Flack rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. He stood from his chair and walked across the station.

"Angell" He started.

"Yeah" She said not looking up from what she was working on.

"You have a lot of work to finish?" Flack asked, starting to second guess himself.

"Actually, no, I just finished" Angell replied, finally looking up at him. She could tell he was nervous about something. "What's up, Flack?" She prodded.

"Uh, how would you feel about getting some dinner?" He suggested with somewhat of a waver in his voice. A smile crawled across Angell's face.

"Like a date?" She wondered. Flack blushed.

"Yes, like a date" He answered.

"Sure" She said with a shrug.

"Ok, uh, I'll pick you up at seven?" Flack spoke in question form, seeing if the time was ok.

"Sounds like a plan, do I need to wear anything special?" Angell checked.

"No jeans" was all he said before giving her a light wave and walking out. "See you at seven" He called as he walked out of the station. Angell shook her head. Don Flack Jr. had finally asked her out.

Flack couldn't decide what to wear. He never thought this would be an issue, but all she ever saw him in was suit and he wanted to wear something different. He settled for a pair of black slacks and a charcoal grey thermal shirt. He tossed on his coat and headed to pick up Angell.

The buzzer rang. Angell hit the button.

"Hey it's me" Flack's voice came through the speaker.

"K, come on up" Angell replied, buzzing him in. Flack obliged and walked up to her apartment. He gently knocked on the door. Moments later, Angell answered.

"Jess…" He let her first name fall from his lips as he saw her. She stood there in a black linen halter dress. A thick black ribbon accented the dress just under her bust line and tied in the back. The dress fell above her knees.

"So now we're on a first name basis?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"I would hope so, being as we are going on a date. Oh and here, these are for you" Don said, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Well thank you, Don" Jess said, taking the flowers into the apartment and put them in some water. Don stepped inside but hung close to the door. He watched as she put on her coat and met him where he stood. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yep" He replied, holding the door for her. She stepped into the hallway and turned to close and lock the door behind him.

They walked into the quaint restaurant. It was a small steakhouse tucked into a side street.

"Flack" Don told the hostess.

"Right this way sir" The young girl said, taking the couple to their table. Don pulled out Jess's chair then went to take his coat off before sitting down himself. Jess couldn't help but notice the gun hanging from his hip.

"You bring your gun on dates?"Jess inquired.

"I always have my gun" Don retorted.

"I'm trying to decide if that's sexy or intimidating." Jess pondered.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't have your piece on you" He sighed.

"Of course I do, in my purse, I don't go anywhere with out it" She said matter of factly.

"Now that's sexy" Don concluded. Jess laughed a dropped the conversation, seeing as she had no grounds to find it odd he had his gun, since she had hers. It was a police thing.

The next few minuets were spent placing orders.

"So, I have to ask. What made you decide to finally ask me out?" Jess questioned bravely. She laughed as she saw the blush creep onto Don's cheeks.

"Finally ask you out?" Don pretended to not know what she was talking about and to not be thrown off by her blunt question.

"Yeah Don, I mean you knew I liked you and I knew you like me" Jess added.

"You make me nervous." He mumbled almost to himself.

"Excuse me?" Jess needed clarification, to make sure she had heard him.

"You make me nervous, ok? Don said louder with a laugh.

"Don! Are you serious?" Jess gasped.

"Yes" He stressed.

"Come on, we work together ALL THE TIME, we're partners, how do I make you nervous?"Jess was really curious.

"At work it's different, we have a job to do, but this, this is personal. I really like you and I just don't want to disappoint you or anything" Don admitted.

"That's sweet, but you don't need to worry" Jess assured him. Don let himself relax some and smiled at her. They continued eating and exchanging playful banter.

Don pulled the car over and put it in park.

"Uh, Don, I don't know if you forgot, but I live like four blocks from here." Jess mentioned.

"I know, I figured we'd walk the rest of the way, if that's ok with you" He stated.

Oh, alright" Jess shrugged. Don climbed out of the car, he walked around to the passenger side and let helped Jess out. "Thank you sir" She said with a flirty smile. He took her hand and started walking towards her apartment building. After a few steps, she stopped and let go of his hand. He turned to face her. For the first time all night she really looked at him. All 6' 2" of him. Her eyes started at his shoes, the same ones he wore to work, then moved up to his black pants. Again, something she'd seen before. Then she looked at his shirt, she noticed the way it hugged the muscles in his arms, the way his button down shirts didn't. She smiled at this.

"What?" Don wondered, since Jess had stopped walking and was now staring at him. Jess pulled her attention to his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, nothing, you look good, that's all" She said finally.

"I try" He quipped with the raise of an eyebrow. Jess hooked elbows with him and continued to walk.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Don Flack Jr." She commented.

"Well, you could kiss me" He suggested. Jess looked up at him, more than a little caught of guard. She could tell he immediately retracted his bravery as he shoulders slumped. It was as if he regretted the statement. Jess quit walking once more. This time it was her who turned to face him. She set a hand on the side of his face, a few of her fingers set behind his ear. She ran her thumb over his lips. She breathed a light laugh as she heard his sharp intake of breath. She rolled on to her toes and softly pressed her lips to his. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. Don gently ran his tongue over her lips. She allowed him access. They soon broke apart to catch their breath. Don met her eyes, the intimate look those brown orbs held sent heat waves through his body. He leaned forward and took his turn kissing her. A cab drove by and honked its horn at the couple. This caused Jess to laugh. They soon returned to the task of walking.

It wasn't long before they reached Jess's apartment building.

"Well goodnight Jess" Don spoke finally, turning to her.

"Goodnight Don, I had a really great time" Jess replied.

"So we can do this again sometime?" Don asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" Jess answered without a thought. Don didn't even try to hide his smile. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

"See you at work tomorrow" He added as she turned to the door.

"Sure will" She responded as she jogged up the stairs and through the door. Don watched her until she was out of sight then started the walk back to his car. His cell buzzed in his pocket.

"_You have NOTHING to be nervous about" _a text from Jess read. Don shook his head and breathed a light laugh.

* * *

_"In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?..._

_...Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat" ~BLINK 182, First Date  
_


End file.
